Chantage et regrets
by Michuni
Summary: Itachi a tuer son clan pour une histoire de jalousie et se suicide en pensant qu'il n' y aura plus d'Uchiha à présent.Mais Sasuke sous un autre identité vit toujours car tout le monde détèste ce clan où il y avait cet assassin. Mais un jour... venez lire.Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.Bien sûr c'est du Sasu/Naru.
1. Chapter 1

La famille Uchiha était la plus riche des familles au Japon. Toute la population, même les enfants, connaissaient cette famille. Un jour Fugaku Uchiha décida de prendre la retraite et laisser son entreprise à quelqu'un d'autre. D'abord il pensa la confier à son fils Itachi Uchiha. Mais celui-ci étant beaucoup trop jeune, il la confia à Madara Uchiha, son cousin. Jaloux et en colère, Itachi tua tous les Uchiha et lorsqu'on l'interrogea au commissariat il dit toute la vérité et juste après se suicida en pensant qu'à présent il n'y aurait aucun Uchiha.

Mais il se trompait. En vérité il y avait bien un petit garçon de 6 ans qui était dans un orphelinat. Depuis ses 4 ans, ses parents l'avait mis là pour le protéger mais aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à lui consacrer. Sasuke Uchiha leur en voulait un peu mais il comprenait et accepter leur choix. Il savait qu'il avait un grand frère mais il ne l'avait jamais vu et ses parents n'avaient jamais rien dit au propos de Sasuke à Itachi, qui pensait qu'il était fils unique.

D'ailleurs seul Tsunade (la directrice de l'orphelinat et médecin), une femme très stricte à forte poitrine aux cheveux blonds et les parents de Sasuke était au courant de la vraie identité de celui-ci.

La mort de la famille Uchiha surpris toute la population, et 1 mois après tout le monde était au courant de cette horrible nouvelle. Quand la population appris comment et pourquoi cette si noble famille avait était massacrer ils furent tous choqués, ensuite dégoutés puis tout le monde furent soulagées qu'elle soit disparue. Surtout parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'il y aurait un assassin parmi eux. Finalement tout le monde finit par penser que c'était leur destin. Seul Sasuke pleura la perte de sa famille et il détesta son grand frère pour son égoïsme, un grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et il ne le regretta pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**9 ans plus tard.**

POV Naruto:

- Ouaaah Naruto je n'étais même pas au courant!

- Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès Kiba?

- Hé, je ne te permets pas! Non mais je suis sérieux, je n'avais rien remarqué.

- Kiba ça fait deux mois déjà tu sais?

- Excuse-moi mais si **tu** ne me dis rien à **moi **ton meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas deviner non plus que **tu** sors avec Sasuke.

- C'est **ma **faute maintenant c'est ça?

- Bien sûr!

- Raaa… soupira Naruto. Depuis maintenant 10 minute que Kiba le harcelait sous prétexte qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il sortait avec Sasuke. Non mais! Ce n'était pas **sa **faute non plus, **tout le monde **était au courant et Naruto avait pensé que Kiba aussi.

- Ecoute Kiba, dit Naruto. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir mis au courant d'accord? Mais je pensais vraiment que tu étais au courant et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!

- Voyons Naruto en tant que ton meilleur ami je n'étais même pas au courant, et quand j'ai l'ai appris par Ino j'ai été vraiment vexé tu sais!

- Je suis désolé ok?

- Humm, il réfléchit un moment puis dit, ok je te pardonne pour cette fois.

- Merci Kiba, eh bien c'est réglé.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au collège. Je vis Hinata la petite copine de Kiba et Lee un peu plus loin. Avec Kiba on alla les rejoindre.

- Salut Hinata, Lee.

- Bonjour Naruto! Me dit Lee.

- B... Bonjour Naruto-Kun.

Kiba embrassa sa copine et salua Lee. On allait se diriger en cours quand j'entendis:

- Naruto-kuuuuun.

Oh non pas elle.

- S'lut.

- Naruto-Kun tu ma manquéééééé.

- Euh. On s'est vu hier mais bon.

Elle, c'est Sakura Haruno, 15 ans, 1m65, cheveux ROSE et yeux verts. Elle a un fort caractère mais malgré ça beaucoup de garçons l'aime bien, en ce qui me concerne je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Je n'ai rien contre elle sauf le fait qu'elle me colle pendant toute la journée. Depuis que je l'ai rejeté l'année dernière elle ne lâche pas l'affaire et elle fait tout pour séparer moi et Sasuke. Jamais elle n'y arrivera j'aime Sasuke plus que tout!

En parlant du loup, je vois Sasuke qui se dirige vers nous en colère. Depuis le début il sait ce que veut Sakura et il l'a déteste plus que tout. Alors que Sakura me collait presque Sasuke l'a poussa de côté et pris ma main. Il regarda Sakura l'air de dire « il m'appartient » et se tournant vers moi m'embrassa en pleine bouche. Je devins rouge pivoine.

- Sa… Sasuke bonjour, bégayais-je.

- Hn.

Sasuke m'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'école et à ce moment-là je ne vis pas le regard de haine qu'avais jetée Sakura à Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre2:**

**En cours de maths.**

Avec Sasuke je suis assis à côté de la fenêtre au fond de la classe. Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes que le cours avait commencé. Sasuke est très fort en maths ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Le prof nous expliquait « les fonctions linéaires » et je ne comprends vraiment rien.

- Donc les coordonnées sont g=(0;3), termina le prof.

Je regarda autour de moi et je vis que je n'était pas le seul à ne rien comprendre. Kiba était avachi sur sa table ainsi que Shikamaru. Celui-ci a un QI supérieur à la moyenne. Il est grand, cheveux bruns, yeux bruns et il sort avec Ino.

- Bien si tout le monde a compris, vous me faites l'exercice 45p201., nous dit le prof.

J'ouvris mon livre et j'allai commencer l'exercice quand soudain je sentis le pied de Sasuke touché le mien. Je me tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, j'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il voulait, je rougis, secoua la tête et me mis à faire l'exercice. Sa main vint me toucher le cuisse et je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Il l'a remonta jusqu'à LA et se mit à la caresser. Je ferma les yeux et expira lentement. Puis d'un coup il me la serra et je cria:

- Aaahh.

Tout le monde me regarda et je rougis.

- Tout va bien Mr .Uzumaki?

- Ou.. oui monsieur, dis je.

- Bien alors faite votre travail en silence.

- Oui monsieur.

Je m'assis et chuchota à l'oreille de Sasuke:

- Bâtard, tu ne pourrais pas te retenir? Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès.

- C'est trop long , j'ai envie de toi, me chuchota-t-il.

Je rougis. Je trouve que je rougis vraiment beaucoup ces derniers temps, est-ce que c'est normal?

- Oui ben après on a encore français et musique alors…

- Et à 11h00 on le fait? Me dit-il

Sasuke est quelqu'un de vraiment directe. Je le regarda un moment puis en soupirant je dis:

- Je… ok .

Il me sourit et retourna à son exercice. Dix minutes après, la sonnerie retentit puis nous allâmes en français. Au moins je ne risque pas de crier cette fois je suis assis à côté de Kiba.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver?

J'aurai dues m'en douté.(-')

- De quoi tu parles Kiba?

- Tu sais bien, en maths.

- Ah.. euh , rien rien j'ai juste vu une araignée.

- Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça? Oh allé dis.

- C'est euh … Sasuke.

- Sasuke?

- Oui.

Je n'avais pas très envie de parler de ça à Kiba mais bon il insiste alors…

- Il m'a tripoter.

-…

-…?

- Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha . Kiba éclata de rire et tous les élèves nous regardèrent , je vis Sasuke me fixer en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que se passe t-il Mr Inuzuka? Mon cours est si drôle que ça?

- Ah,ha… excusez moi madame, non ce n'est pas ça, dit t-il en se calmant.

- Bien alors taisez vous s'il vous plaît.

Quand tout le monde se remit au travail Kiba se pencha vers moi et me dit:

- Il t'a tripoter? Ca explique pourquoi tu bégayer et que t'était rouge comme une pivoine.

- Arrête de te moquer.

- Oh ça va hein!

Quelques minutes plus tard on allâmes en musique. La prof n'a pas arrêter de parler pendant tous les cours c'est incroyable! Elle a commencer à nous parler d'un musicien et avant que ça sonne elle finissait de nous parler des pingouins! C'est quoi le rapport? Non mais!

- Aaah enfin finis!

Kiba et moi sortîmes de la classe, Sasuke était partit devant pour aller aux casiers.

-Naruto-kuuuun, me lança Sakura en se jetant sur moi. On à pas cours cet après-midi, tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble quelque part? On va super bien s'amuser! Et si on allait au ciné? C'est super non? Et après on pourrait aller au restau.

-Comment ça on a pas cours? Dis-je

-Mais oui, Gai - sensei n'est pas là .

-Geniaaaal, cria Kiba.

-Alors tu veux bien Naruto-kun?

-Je suis désolé Sakura mais tu vois je….

-C'est génial que tu veuille bien, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras, j'essaya de la repousser.

-Eh je n'est pa…

P'tain c'est pas possible d'être aussi collante , ah je vois Sasuke arriver et il est super en colère.

-Ecarte toi de lui pétasse, il la poussa par terre. De quoi tu te mêle t'as pas compris que Naruto n'as rien à foutre d'une pute comme toi, ne t'approche plus de lui c'est clair!

-Tu n'en sais rien, si tu n'étais pas arriver il avait accepter de sortir avec moi cet aprèm.

-Quoi? Sasuke se tourna vers moi et m'interrogea du regard.

-Ce n'est pas….

-Naruto tu m'a promis! Tu ne reviens jamais sur ta parole non? Me dis Sakura.

-Je n'es jamais…

-Oh arrêtez maintenant, nous dit Kiba il se tourna vers Sakura, et puis il n'a jamais accepter de sortir avec toi Sakura alors arrête d'inventer des trucs.

Sasuke serra les dents me pris la main et fit mine d'aller dehors mais une autre main me retint par le bras.

-Il reste avec moi, dit Sakura en défiant Sasuke du regard.

-Hors de question, il sort avec moi et t'as rien à faire dans notre couple , casse toi MERDE!

-CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT! J'en avait marre je me tourna vers Sasuke et lui cria:

-Sasuke je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller et toi Sakura si tu ne m'avais pas coupé la parole tu aurais compris que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi une bonne fois pour toute. Puis je sortis du collège suivis de Kiba.

-Wow on peut dire que t'as péter un câble là.

-Tss , j'en ai assez de ces deux là il y a l'autre cruche qui me colle pendant toute la journée et puis Sasuke qui se met en colère pour rien et qui me viens en aide comme si je ne savais pas me débrouiller. J'en ai plus qu' assez

-Alors comme ça tu en a assez de moi?

Je me retourna et vis que Sasuke était derrière nous.

-Je….

-Je vois, il baissa la tête puis partit sans un regard pour moi.

-Kiba tu peux rentrer seul?

-Ouais vas y rattrape-le.

-Merci je t'appellerai dans la soirée.

-Ok.

Je courus jusqu'à Sasuke , je pris la route à droite et le vis marcher devant moi je le rattrapa et en le retenant par le bras je lui dis:

-Sasuke ce n'est pas contre toi je t'assure …

-Ah oui, tu viens de dire que je te fais chier!

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dis, je voulais juste que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour un incapable.

-Je ne te prends pas…

-A chaque fois que tu me vois avec Sakura , tu m'interrompt et tu parle pour moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne la repousse pas? Ecoute Naruto si tu l'aime dis le moi je n'ai pas envie que tu te force avec moi.

Je serra les poings et lui cria:

-Mais t'es con ou quoi? Si je me forçais je ne serais pas avec toi et je n'aime pas Sakura. Même quand je l'envoi chier elle revient et puis je t'aime moi MERDE!

-Pardon, je … excuse moi c'est juste que… je te vois souvent avec elle et je…

-C'est toi que j'aime Sas'ke et je n'ai aucune envie qu'on se dispute à cause de Sakura.

-Ok je ne dis rien à propos d'elle d'accord? Viens on rentre tu viens chez moi?

-Hum oui, dis-je.

Je suivis Sasuke et on prit le bus. Sasuke me tenait toujours la main ce qui provoqua quelques regards vers nous mais je m'en fiche. On descendit à l'arrêt. Sasuke habite seul dans un immeuble

Alors que moi j'habite avec mes parents. Il n' y a que moi qui est au courant mais Sasuke cache un secret. Il y a 9 ans toute son clan a été humilier par une personne qui faisait partit de ce clan! Depuis Sasuke ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il est un Uchiwa et il porte le nom de Shinagawa car aujourd'hui ce clan est considéré le plus pire des clan qui n'ai jamais exister.

…..

Je me réveilla et sentis quelque chose de doux. C'était Sasuke. Je me souvins de ce qu'on avait fait pendant tout l'après-midi. Je releva la tête, Sasuke dormait encore. Il est tellement beau comme ça, je souris et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Ce qui d'ailleurs le réveilla.

-Hmmpf.

-Désolé, je t'es réveillé.

-C'est pas grave, il m'embrassa et se leva.

Je regarda le réveil sur le commode, il était déjà 17h00.

-Sasuke je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai promis à ma mère que je serais là avant 18h00.

-Déjà?

-Hn. Comme hier soir j'ai dormis chez toi ma mère à voulu que je rentre pour ce soir.

-Tu veux pas rester un peu?

Sasuke s'approcha de moi et commença à m'embrasser. Je le laissa faire puis au bout de quelques minutes lui dit:

-Sasu là il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je viendrais te chercher demain matin ok?

-Hm d'accord. Je t'aime.

Il détourna le regard, ses joues étaient un peu rougis. Je souris, Sasuke est vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné. On dirait pas mais il a besoin que je lui dise que je l'aime. Je l'embrassa et lui dit que moi aussi je l'aimais. Puis je me leva et m'habilla. Sasuke m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et après l'avoir embrasser je sortit dehors. A ma plus grande malheur le dernier bus était passer et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de rentrer à pied même si j'habite assez loin. Je voyais presque rien tellement il pleuvait et en plus il faisait noir. Je mis le capuche de mon manteau puis commença à marcher vite. Au détour d'une rue étroite je vis une silhouette s'avançais vers moi et elle s'arrêta en face de moi m'empêchant de continuer. Je ne reconnu pas tout de suite la personne car elle portait un long manteau avec une capuche.

POV Normal:

-Bonsoir Naruto.

-….Sakura? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Cela te surprend? Je t'ai suivis bien sûr. Dit elle avec un rire moqueur.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, comment ça elle l'avait suivit?

-Depuis quand tu me suit?

-En vérité j'ai appris que tu était chez Sasuke et ça fait une heure que j'attendais devant son immeuble que tu sorte et quand j'allais partir je t'ai vu enfin sortir.

-Pourquoi tu m'attendais?

Elle s'approcha de Naruto et celui-ci la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Naruto, Naruto, sait tu que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux peu importe de quel manière?

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

Sakura n'était pas comme d'habitude et Naruto pensa qu'elle mijotait quelque chose.

-Tu pose beaucoup de question et je vais te répondre mais d'abord je veux savoir pourquoi tu as refusé de sortir avec moi.

Naruto soupira décidément elle n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier cette histoire.

-Ecoute Sakura je ne veux vraiment pas revenir sur ce sujet et je te l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

-Sort avec moi et tu apprendra à mieux me connaître, je suis prête à faire ce que tu veux.

-J'aime Sasuke et je ne peux pas faire cela.

Sakura serra les poings.

-Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force Naruto. Je te le demande une dernière fois sort avec moi ou je te forcerais à le faire.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche puis la referma il n'avait jamais vu Sakura parler ainsi , c'est vrai qu'il y avait des gens qui disait que c'était une peste mais il ne les avait jamais crus. Et là il découvrait une autre face d'elle.

-Tu ne peux pas me forçais à sortir avec toi Sakura maintenant excuse moi mais je rentre chez moi, j'aimerais éviter de tomber malade.

Il l'a contourna et continua de marcher quand il entendit:

-Tu crois ça? Naruto tu sortira avec moi que tu le veuille ou non.

Surpris par ce cris Naruto resta là à la regarder puis soupira et s'en alla.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le quatrième chapitre, alors je suis désolée s'il y a trop de fautes d'orthographe. En tous cas BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

###

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant devant le collège il sentit qu'il était observé, il regarda à sa droite. Sakura se tenait débout près d'un arbre avec ses amies et le regardait. Il se détourna. La sonnerie retentit et il se dirigea en cours. Au moment où il rentrait dans la classe il vit Sasuke arrivait. Merde il avait oublié qu'il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait le chercher.

-Tu n'es pas venu ce matin, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Naruto baissa la tête honteux.

-Sasuke je suis désolé mais j'ai eu un empêchement à cause de ma mère.

Bien sûr c'était un mensonge, avec ce qui s'était passé avec Sakura il avait complètement oublié d'aller le chercher.

Sasuke le regarda un instant puis rentra en classe vexé. Naruto se hâta de le suivre et il s'assit à côté de lui au fond de la classe.

-Ecoute ne m'en veux pas..

-Ne pas t'en vouloir? Naruto tu aurais pu me téléphoner pour me prévenir. A croire que tu m'a oublié.

En plein dans le mille, Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Je ne t'ai pas oublié, c'est juste que ma mère m'a retenu et après je me suis dépêché de venir au collège sinon j'allais être en retard. Lui dit-il.

Il s'enfonçait encore mais Sasuke se tut et ne dit plus rien. Naruto hésita à lui parler de Sakura mais se ravisa, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il voulait éviter de mettre Sasuke en colère.

Celui-ci était concentré sur son livre qu'ils devaient lire. Au bout de quelques minutes un bout de papier atterrit à côté du bras de Naruto. Il l'ouvrit et lut:« _Rejoins moi à la récré devant le gymnase». _Il regarda autour de lui pour voir de qui venait le message et Sakura lui fit un signe de main. Il froissa le papier et se concentra sur sa lecture. Que lui voulait elle cette fois? Et si il n' y allait pas? Oui c'est ça, il n'irait pas après tout il s'en fiche de Sakura.

-…ruto? Naruto!

-Hein? Quoi?

-On ne dit pas « hein » mais « comment ». Naruto continu la lecture s'il te plaît.

Mince il n'avait pas suivis du tout. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui l'ignora. Bon d'accord il lui faisait la tête. Naruto soupira et dit:

-Je suis désolé Kurenai-sensei, je n'ai pas suivis.

-J'avais remarqué! Sakura continue, et contente toi de suivre cette fois Naruto.

-Oui sensei.

Ouf, il détestait lire surtout en classe et cette prof le savait très bien. Il regarda Sasuke qui suivait toujours la lecture et lui dit:

-T'aurais pu m'aider.

-T'avais qu'à suivre, baka!

Surpris Naruto ne dit plus rien. La sonnerie retentit et Sasuke rangea ses affaires et sortit sans l'attendre. Le blond resta à le regarda pendant un moment puis rangea ses affaires et le suivit.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

Naruto se retourna, c'était Kiba. Il marchait vers lui les mains croisées derrière la tête.

-Je ne sais pas. Hier je lui avais dit que je viendrais le chercher ce matin et je l'ai oublié. Je lui ai dit que c'est ma mère qui m'a retenu et depuis il me fait la tête.

-Il n'est sûrement pas bête au point de croire à ce mensonge.

-Tu crois qu'il sait que je lui ai mentis?

-Demande lui.

Naruto soupira et alla rejoindre son rang devant la classe de techno avec Kiba. Le prof les firent entrés. Naruto se décida à lui parler, comme ils devaient faire un travail sur les ordis le prof ne les surveillaient pas et il en profita.

-Sasuke?

Sasuke de son côté trouvait que Naruto lui cachait des choses et il était sûr qu'il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité tout à l'heure, bon d'accord il est allé un peu fort mais ce n'était pas sa faute tout de même!

-Quoi? Grommela-t-il.

-Je … écoute je suis désolé ok?

-C'est bon, je t'ai dit de laisse tomber.

Ils se remirent au travail, Orochimaru leur avez donné une feuille sur laquelle était marquée des questions dont ils devaient trouver la réponse sur internet. Alors que Naruto avait presque finis quelqu'un s'assit sur la chaise libre à sa gauche. Il tourna la tête vers lui, enfin plutôt vers elle puisqu'il s'agissait de Sakura.

-Alors Naruto?

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut à la fin? Sasuke qui était à sa droite travaillait toujours mais notre blond savait qu'il écoutait leur conversation.

-Alors quoi? Demanda Naruto.

-Pour hier, tu t'en souviens quand même. Dit Sakura en faisant un sourire étrange et jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke.

De son côté Naruto commença à paniquer. Mince si Sasuke apprends qu'il avait vu Sakura hier, il allait être vraiment fâché.

-D.. de quoi tu parles?

Vite, il fallait qu'il change de sujet.

-En fait t'as déjà fini tes recherches? Demanda Naruto.

Pourvu que Sasuke ne remarque rien, pensa le blond.

-Non je n'ai pas fini mais..

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « pour hier, tu t'en souviens» Sakura? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto lui tournait le dos pour être en face de Sakura mais il sentit quand même son regard noir sur celle-ci.

-Oh, Naruto ne t'as rien dit? Hier quand..

-Ce n'est pas important… Dit celui-ci.

Putain tais-toi Sakura. Il allait l'étrangler, elle le faisait exprès il en était sûr! Sakura qui voyait bien dans son jeu continua:

-Voyons Naruto si tu l'a caché à Sasuke c'est que c'est important non?

Salope, espèce de…. pensa Naruto.

-Arrêtez de bavarder et remettez vous au travail, nous cria Orochimaru-sensei.

La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes après et Naruto allait se levé quand un bras le retint.

-Naruto n'oublis pas mon mot, d'accord? Sakura lui sourit et s'en alla.

-Un mot? Quel mot?

Merde, Sasuke est vraiment quelqu'un de curieux et surtout possessif. Mais dés fois il en fait vraiment trop.

-C… c'est rien, c'est juste.. Essaya de se justifier le blond, mais Sasuke le coupa.

-Arrête!…. Viens.

Sasuke attrapa le bras de Naruto et l'entraina jusqu'à dehors derrière le collège. Il se tourna brusquement vers Naruto, le poussa vers le mur du gymnase et mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

-Maintenant dis moi la vérité, je sais que tu ma mentis tout à l'heure. Avoue qu'en vérité juste après être partis de chez moi tu es allé voir Sakura c'est ça? Tu es MON petit-ami, tu couche avec Moi et tu va voir ailleurs juste après? EXPLIQUE TOI!

Naruto ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il eu envi de pleurer à cause de toutes ces accusations.

-Pourquoi?

-…?

-Pourquoi tu ne me fais jamais confiance! Cria-t-il.

Surpris Sasuke abaissa ses bras.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, hier quand je suis sortis de chez toi il y a avait Sakura qui m'avait attendu et m'a suivi après. On a juste eu une petite conversation et je suis partis en la laissant toute seule. Expliqua Naruto.

-Je, alors c'est-ce qui s'est passé? Désolé, ...comme elle te colle souvent je..

-Je te l'ai dis, c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre.

En disant cela il leva son regard azur sur le brun et le regarda dans les yeux. Et comme pour lui prouver ses dires le blond l' embrassa en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille. Sasuke passa ses bras derrière la nuque de celui-ci et approfondit le baiser.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'est pour comprendre mieux la suite. Je suis désolée mais je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais poster la suite car je suis très occupée. En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE5:**

Il avait hâte d'annoncer cette nouvelle à Sakura. Il en était sûr, elle serait folle de joie. Il connaissait Sakura depuis plus de 4 ans et il savait qu'elle avait toujours aimée ce garçon. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Ah oui Naruto. Enfin il arriva devant son immeuble et rentra. Il sourit et frappa à sa porte.

~###~

Sakura était vraiment furieuse. Non seulement Naruto n'était pas venu à son rendez-vous mais en plus lui et Sasuke s'étaient réconciliés. Oui, elle avait écouté leur conversation devant le gymnase il y a deux jours et alors? Il fallait bien qu'elle sache ce qui se passe entre ces deux là! Mais ce n'est pas grave avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre elle tenait Naruto et pour la première fois Naruto était à elle … rien qu'à elle. Elle avait envie d'éclater de rire, un rire sardonique. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout de recevoir de lui de tels informations. Elle n'était au courant de rien de tout cela. On peut dire que Sasuke cachait bien son jeu. Elle leva la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait debout dans la pièce puis elle lui sourit et dit:

- Tu peux partir maintenant et merci pour ces informations.

- De rien Sakura, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Il sortit de la pièce. Sakura regarda l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans ses main et sourit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à réfléchir comment allait se dérouler le chantage. Car oui elle compté faire chanté Naruto.

Il était déjà 20h00 et c'était mercredi. Sakura se leva et alla prendre sa douche car elle n'aurait pas le temps demain, après quelques minutes elle alla dormir. Elle avait hâte d'être demain, oh que oui.

~###~

En arrivant au collège Naruto alla rejoindre Kiba et Sasuke sur un banc dans la cours.

-Yo vous deux!

-Salut Naruto, dit Kiba en lui sautant au cou.

-Yo.

Sasuke l'embrassa puis ils se dirigèrent en cours de Maths après la sonnerie. En arrivant dans la classe Naruto vit que le prof n'était pas encore arrivé et il alla s'installer avec Sasuke tout au fond.

-Sakura a l'air vraiment joyeuse aujourd'hui, fit remarqué Kiba. Sasuke et Naruto se tournèrent dans sa direction. Elle était entourée de Ino et Hinata et souriait en leur racontant quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre.

-On s'en fou, dit Sasuke en détournant le regard.

Quant à Naruto, il était inquiet. Ca ne présageait rien de bon. Non pas parce qu'elle était joyeuse non, ça pouvait arriver après tout. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'était le clin d'œil qu'elle lui venait de faire avec un sourire mystérieux. Mais personne d'autre que lui ne l'avait remarqué.

Et tout ceci il l'oublia bien vite car Jeudi après-midi ils n'avaient pas cours. Aujourd'hui Naruto avait invité Sasuke au parc d'attraction et il avait hâte d' y être. Il sourit à Sasuke tandis que celui-ci le lui rendit. Le brun se pencha vers lui et chuchota:

-Tu as l'air heureux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Rien, j'ai le droit être heureux non? Dit il en souriant.

Les cours passèrent vite et à midi le brun et lui rentrèrent chez eux en se donnant un rendez-vous chez Sasuke dans une heure.

Il était 12h30 et Naruto était debout devant le miroir, dans sa chambre et réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait mettre. Il voulait être séduisant avec Sasuke car aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial. Comme il faisait très chaud (ce qui était normal vu qu'on était au mois de juillet après tout). Finalement il se décida pour un débardeur blanc avec une chemise à carreaux rouge et blancs et un pantalon slim noir. Il sourit à son reflet ébouriffa ses cheveux car il savait que Sasuke les préféraient ainsi. Avant de sortir de chez lui il mit ses converses blanches et ferma la porte à clé car sa mère n'était pas là.

Il arriva chez Sasuke et monta dans son immeuble puis frappa à sa porte. Après quelques secondes il entendit des pas et Sasuke lui ouvrit en souriant.

_Oh putain, ce mec…est.. Sexy _pensa Naruto. Sasuke portait un t-shirt noir avec un slim noir cuire avec quelques chaînes sur le côté.

-Ferme la bouche et entre Baka, dit le brun en souriant.

Il était quand même content que sa tenue plaise à Naruto. D'ailleurs celui-ci était très sexy. Avec ce débardeur qui lui moulait ces muscles. Il se pinça sa lèvre inférieur.

-On part dans quelques minutes ok?

-Ok je t'attends là, dit Naruto en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Sasuke revint après quelques minutes et s'approcha de Naruto. Il entoura le cou de Naruto par derrière, celui-ci surpris sursauta.

-Sasu..

-Naruto.

Le brun l'embrassa, il lui lécha les lèvres puis Naruto les ouvris et la langue de Sasuke s'empara de la sienne.

-Hmm.. Sasu.. On y va?

-Hmpf oui, tu es sexy Naruto et tu m'excite là, dit il en se rapprochant de lui.

Naruto rougit et détourna le regard.

-Tu dors chez moi ce soir? Demanda Sasuke.

-Oui à une condition.

-Ah oui? Laquelle?

-On part tout de suite.

-Hmpf ok, ok.

Naruto sourit, il avait attendu ce jour depuis une semaine car aujourd'hui on était le 23 juillet.

Ils sortirent et prirent le bus. Enfin ils arrivèrent au parc d'attraction. Il y avait beaucoup de gens et Naruto était tout excité et sautait par tout sous le regard blasé de Sasuke.

-Bon alors tu veux faire quel manège?

-Hm, à toi de choisir!

-Hein? Moi? Pourquoi?

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ça car d'habitude Naruto se serait jetait sur le premier manège sans lui demander son avis.

-Mais voyons Sasuke aujourd'hui c'est toi qui choisis tout car aujourd'hui c'est ton… anniversaire.

Il eut un blanc. Un ange passa. Deux, trois, quatre.

-Ah. Dit le brun.

Naruto le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

-Ne me dis pas que t'avais oublié ton propre anniversaire.

-Heu.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, Naruto partit dans un fou rire et après quelques minutes il se calma.

-En tout cas.. BONNE ANIVERSAIRE!

Sasuke rougit et en détournant le regard sourit à Naruto. Cet imbécile s'en est souvenu ça expliquait pourquoi il était tout excité pendant toute la matinée.

-Merci Baka.

Le blond s'approcha de lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue et demanda:

-Alors tu veux faire quel manège?

Sasuke réfléchit et fit un sourire malicieux vers Naruto, celui-ci déglutit, non pas **ça**.

-Sasuke allons tu ne vas tout de même pas..

-Hum, j'ai choisis et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Avec un sourire sadique, le brun se dirigea vers un manège où était écrit en grand « ENTREZ DANS VOS PIRES CAUCHEMARS ». Naruto déglutit mais résigné suivit son copain.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^'. Je risque d'être absente pendant un moment(1ou2mois?). Si vous me laissiez des review ça me ferais super plaisir ^^. A bientôt. **


	6. Chapter 6

Trois minutes qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce manège et Naruto n'avait pas bougé pendant tout le trajet. Il n'avait pas osé fermer les yeux. Il vit enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel et sourit content d'enfin sortir des ces « cauchemars » comme était dit sur le panneau au début. A côté de lui Sasuke se moquait gentiment de lui en le traitant de peureux.

…

-Alors? Ca t'a plu? Lui demanda le brun.

POV Naruto:

Comment ose-t-il?! Il sait très bien l'effet que cela me fait. Mais je me contenta de nier malgré tout.

-Ha.. Ha ha b.. bien sûr!

-C'est nickel alors, on en refera la prochaine fois.

Monstre sans cœur. Ensuite on fit les montagnes Russes, j'ai cru mourir mais ça m'a plut. Quelques manèges plus tard on alla acheter de quoi manger. Mon ventre criait faim et j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir quand je vis la file d'attente. Puis soudain mon portable vibra dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je regarda sur le petit écran et fronça les sourcils en voyant un numéro inconnu, qui cela pouvait être? Je me tourna vers Sasuke à côté de moi qui me fixait pas vraiment content.

-Ca te dérange si je réponds? Lui demandais-je quand même.

-Non vas-y.

-Allô?

-_Salut Na-ru-to._

Je me figea raide, comment? Comment avait-elle eu mon numéro?

-_Comment ce passe ta journée? Tu t__'__amuse bien?_

Je fronçais les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire?

-Comment…..

-_Comment j__'__ai eu ton numéro? Peu importe, j__'__ai à te parler Naruto. Regarde derrière toi sur le pont._

Je me retourna et fit ce qu'elle demandait mais je ne vis rien à part des gens quand soudain j'aperçus la rose me faire signe avec un portable à l'oreille.

-_Oui c__'__est bien moi. Rejoins moi ici dans10 minutes._

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

-_Naruto si tu ne le fait pas ça ira très mal pour toi enfin__…__surtout pour Sasuke__…_

-Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-_Dans 10 minutes._

Elle raccrocha et me tourna le dos. Je mis mon portable dans ma poche et me tourna vers Sasuke qui me fixait sans rien comprendre. Je réfléchi un moment quand il me demanda:

-Qui c'était?

-Ma mère, elle me demandait où j'étais.

J' évitais son regard, je ne voulais pas lui mentir le jour de son anniversaire mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il sache que c'est Sakura.

-Ah bon? Pourtant..

-Sasuke je reviens ok? Heu.. Toilettes.

Je lui souris et me dirigea vers le pont. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle mijotait mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je grimpa les marches quatre à quatre qui remontaient vers le pont et me dirigea vers Sakura qui me sourit et me fit un signe de tête de la suivre. Ce que je fis. Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin, ici il n'y avait personne. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Dépêche toi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Hi hi, bien sûr. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Je leva un sourcil perplexe, elle plaisantait?

-Quoi?

-Quitte Sasuke et sors avec moi..

Je soupira, me faire venir juste pour ça? Cette fille était impossible.

-Tu sais bien ce que je vais dire Sakura, dis-je une énième fois.

-Tu en ai sûr? Dans ce cas je suis obliger de donner ces papiers à mon ami journaliste qui à justement une concurrence de presse tout à l'heure à 19h.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Donne tes papiers à qui tu veux et laisse moi tranquille.

Je m'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos et partir quand j'entendis dans mon dos:

-Tu sais ce qu'ils contiennent?

-Non et je m'en fous!

-Vraiment? Alors tu t'en fous de ce qui peut arriver à Sasuke… _Shinagawa_?

Le ton avec lequel elle avait prononcé ce nom me fit douter. Je me retourna et arracha les papiers qu'elle avait dans les mains. Je parcouru des yeux la première page et me figea la gorge sèche, j'écarquilla les yeux. Non! Non c'est impossible! Comment? Je n'osais plus bouger. Comment elle avait eu ces papiers? Je leva les yeux vers elle. Je tremblais .

-Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis tout le monde va être au courant de son vrai identité et on sait tout les deux ce que cela signifie.

-Non….tu n'oserais pas..

-Tu crois? Tu es bien trop naïf Naruto. Tu devrais savoir que je suis prête à tout pour t'avoir.

Elle me fit un sourire moqueur et alluma une cigarette qu'elle avait sortit de sa poche. Je lui arracha le briquet des mains et fit bruler les papiers.

-Voilà, maintenant il n'y a plus rien.

Elle éclata de rire et sortit de son sac pleins de papiers du même genre.

-Tu ma pris pour une conne ou quoi? J'ai autant de copies que tu en veux, en plus j'ai l'original.

Je serra les dents et les poings. Maintenant c'est sûr je la haïssais.

-Par contre si tu accepte de quitter Sasuke aujourd'hui et que tu sors avec moi personne ne sauras jamais rien.

J'était envahi de rage, j'avais envi de la frapper mais je me retins.

-Donne moi ta réponse avant 19h sinon… Elle me montra les papiers, me regarda un instant et partit.

_# ## _

_-_Où étais tu passé? T'en a mis du temps. Me demanda Sasuke. En me donnant un sandwich que je m'empressa d'avaler.

-Désolé mais y avait du monde, je lui souris.

-Ok, bon tu veux faire la grande roue?

-Avant j'aimerais t'emmener quelque part, lui dis-je.

Je lui pris la main, je voulais profiter de ce moment que je passais avec lui car je ne savais pas ce que je devrais faire concernant la proposition de la rose. Je l'emmena dans une boutique et acheta deux colliers en argent qu'avait choisis Sasuke. Je lui mis le sien et il me mit le mien. Après ça on ressortit et main dans la main. On se promena en mangeant une glace.

-Naruto?

-Oui?

-… Merci.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour cette journée, c'est l'une des plus belle journée que j'ai passé avec toi. Me dit -il en souriant.

J'eu l'impression que quelqu'un me serrais le cœur pour l'arracher. Je ne voulais pas entendre ces mots. Ca me faisait plaisir bien sûr mais pour ce que j'allais faire… Je décida ne plus y penser pour le moment. On décida de prendre la grande roue. Il était déjà 18h45. On s'assit face à face dans la cabine et il se mit en marche après quelques minutes quand tout fut rempli. Il faisait déjà un peu noir dehors. Quand on arriva tout en haut, le manège s'arrêta pour je ne sais quelle raison. A vrai dire je m'en fou. Je ne veux plus jamais redescendre en bas, je veux fuir tous mes problèmes et rester ici avec Sasuke. Je l'aime, je suis fou de lui et cela ne changeras jamais. Jamais.

-T'as vus comme c'est beau? Me dit-il soudain.

Sans même regarder je dis oui mais il ne remarqua rien et continua à parler tandis que moi, je l'écoutais à peine. En repensent à la conversation avec Sakura mon cœur se serra. Je ne veux pas, je l'aime, et si je fais ça, qu'est-ce qu'il va ressentir? Je ne peux pas le faire souffrir. Je me souvins de la feuille et en mordant ma lèvre inférieur je plongea ma main dans ma poche puis appela Sakura discrètement. Je savais qu'elle avait décroché et qu' elle écoutait.

-Sasuke..

Au même moment où je dis son prénom, dehors dans le ciel, j'jaillirent des feux d'artifice. Il se tourna vers moi en souriant.

-Oui?

Je mordis ma joue et en le regardant dans les yeux je dis les mots qui me brisèrent le cœur:

-Je veux rompre

Je vis son sourire s'affaisser lentement, je vis dans son regard de l'incompréhension, je vis de la surprise, et enfin je vis de l'interrogation. Le manège s'arrêta et je sortis aussi vite que je pus. Il faisait noir, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. On m'attrapa le bras et j'entendis la voix hésitante de Sasuke:

-Quoi?

Je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait pas et il me demanda encore:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

-Je veux rompre, tu as bien entendu.

-Mais pourquoi? Enfin je ne comprends pas, je croyais que tu m'aimais.

Il fronça les sourcils et dit:

-Tu.. Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas?

Je détourna le regard, bien sûr que je l'aimais! Je l'aimais plus que tout mais je ne voulais pas craquer devant lui. Je n'avais pas le droit. Pour son bien.

-Naruto, regarde moi. Tu m'aimes?

Je mordis ma lèvre, ma gorge était sèche je ne pouvais pas parler.

-Réponds moi bordèle, pourquoi? Naruto si c'est une blague arrête ce n'est pas drôle.

-Je…

Mon portable était toujours allumé, et je pris mon courage à deux main, ravala mes larmes et en le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire moqueur forcé je dis:

-Si je t'aime?

Il fut surpris par ma voix moqueuse et il fronça les sourcils.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je te déteste voyons! T'as vraiment crû que j'était sérieux avec toi? Regarde toi! Qui pourrait t'aimer en sachant ce que tu es vraiment? Tu es trop naïf, je ne t'ai jamais aimé! Jete déteste! Je me suis toujours moqué de toi!

Mon cœur se brisait en milles morceaux. J'avais envie de hurler tellement mes paroles me firent mal mais surtout parce que ça le blessa lui. Je le vis dans son regard. J'entendais presque son cœur se briser. A ce moment je me détesta, je me détesta de l'aimer à ce point, je me détesta de le faire souffrir. Et tout se brisa en moi quand je vis une larme couler sûr la joue pâle de Sasuke. _Pardon Sasuke, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux._ _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ne pleure pas je t__'__en prie. Je suis sûr que tu pourra refaire ta vie avec quelqu__'__un d__'__autre. Je sais que je te fais mal en disant ces mots que je ne pense pas mais il le faut sinon tout le monde saura ton __secret__. Si tu savais à quel point je m__'__en veux de dire tout ça , si tu savais à quel point je veux te serrer dans mes bras et te rassurer mais je ne peux pas. Je n__'__ai pas le droit d__'__être égoïste_. Je voulais vraiment lui dire mes pensées mais à la place je me détourna et m'éloigna avec un dernier mot qui m'acheva moi-même.

-Adieu.

_Pardon et adieu_.

Naruto partit au courant les larmes aux yeux, les larmes que Sasuke ne vit pas et qu'il ne verra jamais.

###

Il ne pouvait plus les arrêter, il courait comme un fou en basculant les gens devant lui. Il courait, courait il ne voulait plus rien savoir, il voulait s'en aller loin. Loin de tout. Loin du Sakura. Loin de sa vie et enfin loin du regard blessé du brun. Il l'aimait tellement.

Il prit le portable de sa poche et fou de colère le lança contre le mur situé à sa droite. Le « Blackberry » éclata en milles morceaux. Les passants le regardait comme s'il était un fou. Enfin il arriva chez lui, monta dans sa chambre et s'enferma. Il pleura, encore et encore par terre appuyé contre sa porte.

Il n'entendit pas quand sa mère rentra, il n'entendit pas non plus quand elle l'appela ni quand elle monta dans les escaliers et encore moins quand elle frappa à sa porte. Pour lui le monde s'était arrêté, plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent. Plus rien. Un sanglot lui échappa quand il repensa à ses journées avec le noiraud, ses baisers, ses sourires, ses câlins. Tout lui revint. Et il regretta. Il regretta ne pas avoir profité plus que ça. Il aurait dû profiter de tout, de chaque minute, de chaque seconde. Il ne pleurait plus car il n'avait plus de larmes dans son corps, à la place il sanglotait en silence dans sa chambre. Seul. Epuisé, il s'endormit par terre contre la porte. Le poignet couvert de sang à force de le mordre pour retenir ses sanglots.


End file.
